The Island of Dreams Sequence
by Absol Master
Summary: The tale of an epic battle between five girls and a powerful, dark force named Evil, as they fight to keep the Island of Dreams, birthplace of the legendaries, from capture by the dark spirit.


Part 1—the Island of Dreams

AF was at home with nothing to do. Not really nothing, she could go into the Pokemon World. AF and her friends, AF, HT, T and G, had discovered an interdimensional Black Hole in their classroom a few weeks before, Since then, they had made frequent visits to it to train their Pokemon they had captured there. As you may know, time froze on Earth when anyone went into a Black Hole, so no one ever noticed when any of them had gone. Thus, they all had to enter their Black Holes at the exact same time, if they wanted to be together in the Pokemon World. Suddenly, the phone began ringing. AF picked it up.

AF: "Hello? Who's there?"

HT (at the other end of the line): "AF? I'm bored, so I'm trying to draw a picture of a world I just imagined. It seems so quiet. Red flowers bloom everywhere."

Suddenly, someone else came on the line.

T (at the other end of the line): "I'm bored, so I'm practicing the flute. My latest song is a really nice one. It is called "the Island of Dreams"."

Another person came on the line.

G: "I'm bored. I'm reading my poem book. I found a poem about the beauty of the sea."

AF: "Please don't talk all at the same time. All your stuff sounds great. Hey, why don't we go to the Pokemon World?"

T: "Let me play the song for you first."

T played the song.

AF: "That song sounds like it could take away anyone's troubles."

HT, G: "Yeah!"

G: "I'll read you the poem. It goes:

'It splashes up along the beach, brings happiness to the sand.

The graceful waves forever reach towards the grassy land.

It flows and twists around the place, and wonders does it bring,

It leads all seagulls in its pace, it follows every wing.

It brings about a white sea foam upon its crystal waves,

Fish find many a place to roam in its underwater caves.

The sea of solitary blue far as the eye can see,

The sunrise of each shade and hue lights up its beauty.'

Isn't it nice?"

AF: "I could imagine the sea from that poem. Imagine the beautiful blue all around you. Wow! Now, can we go to the Pokemon World?"

AF grabbed her bag, which had a zip that did not work very well, and sometimes let the bag open.

AF, HT, T, G: "Go, Black Hole!"

AF, HT, T and G went into their Black Holes. They came out in front of the ferry terminal in Slateport, where they had last been. There was a poster nearby saying:

"The SS Tidal is operational!

Access to Battle Frontier!

Get your tickets now!"

AF: "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

AF: dragged HT, T and G into the ferry terminal. She bought four tickets and dragged HT, T and G onto the SS Tidal. The person at the entrance asked for their tickets.

Man: "Tickets please!"

AF gave the tickets to him. He let them go on board. After a few minutes, an announcement came up on the speakers.

Announcer: "Welcome on board the SS Tidal! Our first destination is the Battle Frontier! This is the maiden voyage of the SS Tidal. IT will take about a day and we will be passing through many dangerous areas, but the SS Tidal is specially programmed to get through easily."

Soon, the ship moved off. They went to their cabins and had a short nap. Soon, it was dinner time. They ate only berries and food made from them. They went to the game arcade and played until bed time. The next morning, they were first to wake up on the ship.

AF: "I can't wait to go up to the deck. They said they were passing through dangerous areas, but I'd like to see for myself!"

HT: "You sure about this?"

AF dragged HT, T and G up the stairs to the deck. The sigh that they saw was terrifying. Huge waves lashed up at the ship's hull, as if trying to capsize it. Suddenly, a huge wave washed them into the sea.

HT: "Aaaahh! We're overboard! AF, it's all your fault! Go, Wailord!"

G: "Help! Save us! Go, Gyarados!"

T: "Grrr…AF! HELLLLP!!!! Go, Swampert!"

AF: "Go Relicanth!"

By then, the fast ship had already left them behind.

G: "Now we're lost…"

G suddenly notice the beautiful sunrise, despite being tossed about by waves taller than the SS Tidal. It brought something flying back into her mind.

G: "…the sea…of solitary blue…Far as the eye can see…"

The poem had an effect on the sea. It calmed down, and they drifted towards the sunrise.

AF: "We're going east!"

G: "The sunrise of every shad and hue…lights up its beauty…"

Just then, the horizon where the sun was reflected its light more brilliantly. Soon, they drifted to an island.

AF: "That poem saved us…I don't believe it! What is this place?"

T looked for a signboard. At last, she found one on an arch. Below it, a path led forward, and circled a water fountain, branching out to the left, the right and to a house straight in front. The signboard said:

"WELCOME TO THE ISLAND OF DREAMS"

T: "The Island of Dreams…My song! That's the title of my song!"

AF: "Let's go to the water fountain."

AF, HT, T and G went to the fountain. On both sides of the path, two fields stretched out to the beach. There was a quality about this grass that made it look soft and smooth. But most eye-catching were the flowers. They were blood red, and lined all the sides of the paths, waving in the wind.

HT: "It's so familiar…oh, my dream world!"

AF, HT, T and G went to the beach.

G: "It splashes up along the beach, brings happiness to the sand…the graceful waves forever reach towards the grassy land…"

Just then, a gleaming white shell washed up on the beach. It sparkled in the sunlight, and looked like it was glowing.

AF: "It's…huge! And beautiful!"

AF kept it in her bag.

AF: "This place is called the Island of Dreams. Now I understand! It turns our dreams into reality!"

AF, HT, T and G went into the house. Their clothes, drenched by the huge waves, dried instantly.

G: "And maybe those waves were meant to guard this place. But why did it let us pass when I read the poem?"

On the tables, there were plates with cakes on them.

AF: "Let's eat!"

They kept eating, and the plates kept refilling themselves.

AF: "This house is my dream house!"

Then, something came to spoil their mood badly. A shadow passed over the sun, and AF, HT, T and G went outside to check. There, a metal disc hovered in midair, with a few propellers carrying it. On it stood a man with a Hypno. Without hesitating, he sent out the five flying legendaries: Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. They swooped down on the fountain and pulled it out of the ground. Instantly, the fountain started glowing and the fields, the house and the signboard disappeared like a mirage. The sea became rough, and the Island became a dark wasteland. The legendaries flew back to the man, who returned them to their Pokeballs and looked down at the Island. Seeing AF, HT, T and G, he sneered.

Man: "I'm the Great Collector. Just call me that. I know how disappointed you children are."

AF: "Tell us what you have done to the Island! Now!"

GC: "Basically, the island is just like any other. However, all the legendaries created a water fountain that could make dreams come true. They put it here, so, as you children may know, all of this Island's magic comes from the water fountain. Once I have it, the Island is nothing but an island, and all MY dreams will come true! Now, I will see how you defenceless children can handle this! Go, Moltres! Zapdos! Articuno! Ho-oh! Lugia!"

AF: "I'll battle Moltres! Go, Rayquaza!"

HT: "I'll battle Articuno! Go, Kyogre!"

T: "I'll battle Zapdos! Go, Groudon!"

G: "Go, Latios, Latias!"

GC: "So you have legendaries as well…this ought to be interesting!"

AF: "Why do you need legendaries?"

GC: "They are the only ones who can pull out the fountain, and they can keep pesky people like you out of the way!"

AF: "Grrr…Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam!"

HT: "Kyogre, Hydropump!"

T: "Groudon, Fire Blast!"

G: "Latios, Luster Purge! Latias, Mist Ball!"

GC: "Moltres, Flame Wheel! Articuno, Blixxard! Zapdos, Wing Attack! Ho-oh, Sacred Flame!"

Ho-oh and Lugia refused.

GC: "I'm losing them! Hypno, us Confusion on them!"

Suddenly, Ho-oh and Lugia obeyed. AF, HT, T and G's Pokemon easily warded off the attacks. GC was losing the battle.

AF: "The source is that Hypno! Make it faint! Rayquaza, Hyper Beam at Hypno!"

The attack seemed to hit a shield around Hypno that showed up the moment the attack hit it, but disappeared again when the attack lessened.

GC: "We're losing! Return!"

GC returned the five Pokemon to their balls, and the circular hovering platform whizzed away.

AF: "The fountain is there! We have to get it! Rayquaza, fly us up there!"

HT: "Yes! We cannot leave the Island of Dreams like this!"

Everyone sat on Rayquaza. They flew up and followed the platform. Soon, they caught up with it. Rayquaza landed soundlessly on the platform, which had now come to a stop. Slowly, they crept to a trapdoor in the middle of the platform. It was well concealed, and very hard to open. But soon, they discovered the secret. There was a piece of thread trailing from under one of the corners. T pulled it, and the whole door opened. They slipped in.

AF: "Did you see what he did earlier? The legendaries have been hypnotized! We just have to snap them out!"

HT: "But how?"

T: "Obviously, we'll make Hypno release control over them."

G: "But first, we'll have to get in."

AF, HT, T and G found a set of stairs leading downwards. They went down for a long time. Suddenly, AF realized that her bag was hanging open.

AF: "Oh, no! I have lost my shell!"

HT: "That doesn't matter. What matters now is that we get the fountain back."

Suddenly, the platform started moving.

T: "Where's it going?"

G: "I don't know."

After reaching the bottom of the staircase, they crept slowly along the corridor. It was dimly lighted. They came to a security door made of metal. There was a number pad beside it.

AF: "I don't know the code, but I can melt it! Go, Blaziken! Use Flamethrower!"

Slowly, the door melted down. AF, HT, T and G stepped through. They came to a huge room. It was round, and the edges of the ceiling curved downwards. The fountain was in the middle, and GC was placing his hands on it. It glowed with magic.

GC: "Wonderful! Energy, so powerful! I'm growing so much stronger! Wonderful!"

AF: "What does he want with that? Give it back!"

GC: "Huh? Who's there?"

AF, HT, T, G: "Us!"

GC: "Oh, you! I don't know how you got in, but you'll just have to be gotten rid of! Go, Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno! Attack!"

AF: "We won't battle. Just try to snap them out!"

GC: "Hypnosis can only be broken by past memories, and I don't think you have any! They don't know YOU!"

G: "Yes. They remember the sea. 'It splashes up along the beach, brings happiness to the sand…the graceful waves… forever reach… towards the… grassy land…"

The legendaries seemed to hold back their attacks for a few seconds, enchanted by the poem, then they started to charge up their attacks again. AF, HT and T ducked.

AF: "Go, Solrock! Light screen! G, continue!"

G: "It flows and twists…around the place…and wonders does it bring…"

The legendaries stopped flying for a few seconds. The hypnotism was wavering. Then they continued to attack uselessly at the Light Screen.

AF: "Continue! The Light Screen is running out!"

G: "It leads all wingulls in its pace, it follows every wing…It brings about a white sea foam upon its crystal waves…"

Now the birds stopped attacking. The Hypno still vaguely controlled them.

AF: "You most go free! Don't stay under this man's control!"

GC: "I still can control them! Seize them and throw them in their prisons!"

The hypnotism was weak now, but they still obeyed. The Hypno created a sphere of black, and they were thrown in.

GC: "That sphere is made entirely of evil, and is impenetrable! You will never get out!! Hahahahahaha!"

AF, HT, T and G tried to make a hole, but as soon as they toughed the black substance, they were attached to it by their hatred, envy and pride. The feeling of sheer torture filled them. They shouted and screamed, but the more they did, the more pained they felt.

AF: "This is the end! We'll die!"

HT, T G: "Bye!"

AF: "And please forgive me, I have never said this, that you are the greatest friends I've ever had, and I love you all, in the way that close friends do…"

HT: "I do too, and thanks for everything! Our friend ship will bring our souls together…"

HT: "Goodbye, and although I'll never get to see you again, I…I love you, all of you…

G: "Thank you…I hope we meet where our souls go…"

They sunk into the darkness, but now, it was wavering. It shook, and they no longer felt pain. The black sphere allowed them to pass through, for even evil could not overcome their extraordinary friendship. The black sphere vanished.

GC: "B-b-but h-how? How did you get out?"

Hypno: "No more, please! It's too painful! The light is overpowering! The power even I can't overcome!"

T: "We have to make the legendaries themselves again. The Hypno's mind is full of the same thing the sphere is made of, and it is controlling GC's mind too!"

AF: "Are you going to battle it?"

T had a sudden idea.

T: "Isn't purity something evil cannot stand? Didn't the song sound pure? The power of music will do it."

T took out the flute and played "The Island of Dreams". The legendaries, GC, and Hypno tried not to listen, but slowly, they heard the tune. A strange black substance flowed out from GC and the legendaries' heads. They slowly drifted to the Hypno.

AF: "That's strange. I know the lyrics of this song…"

Soon, everyone started to sing the words that had magically come to them.

"I know a place where everything's fine,

and peace is like wind in the field.

It has the beauty of sunlight and rain

And fresh flowers do the trees yield…

The sea around this Island is filled with the treasure you know,

The beautiful blaze of the sunlight

Where bountiful berry trees grow…

It is the Island where your dreams come true,

The place where everything seems

That it belongs to you, all you've longed for,

This place is the Island of Dreams!"

By the end of the song, all the black substance was back inside the Hypno. The legendary birds landed. The Hypno had fainted.

AF: "Now, we have to get rid of that Hypno."

AF kicked the Hypno out through the emergency exit. Then the legendaries psychically spoke to them.

Legendaries: "You have managed to overcome a great Evil. It will return soon, but for now, all is well. We thank you greatly, Spirit-bearers. Ride on us and we'll fly you away."

HT: "Spirit-bearers?"

GC: "Wait. Please call me Little Poor Man. I'm very poor, and so is my family, and that Hypno told me it knew how to make me rich, so I let it control me to make me do what was needed to make me rich. But now, I do not want money. All I want is that the Island of Dreams is restored by the magical fountain."

LPM lifted the heavy fountain and sat on Ho-oh. AF sat on Lugia, HT sat on Moltres, T sat on Zapdos and G sat on Articuno. They flew out of the machine.

LPM: "Destroy that machine. I have no need for it any more. But I don't know how to destroy it. It's made of extremely strong metal."

HT: "I know what to do! Go, Deoxys!"

Previously, AF, HT, T and G had found out that Deoxys' psychic field made any object that worked on magnets overwork. The propellers spun faster and faster until all of a sudden, the propellers had overheated enough, and the whole machine exploded.

LPM: " Now, that wretched creation is gone! Good!"

The legendaries flew back to where the Island of Dreams was. However, there were 21 Islands in the Archipelago where the Island of Dreams was. They all looked the same.

Ho-oh: "The fountain will only work on the Island of Dreams. How will we know which is the one?"

AF: "My shell…I left it on the Island of Dreams!"

The legendaries flew around above the archipelago until they found one with a glinting object on it. They landed there.

AF: "My shell!"

AF picked the shell up.

LPM: "Now, we have to set the fountain back in the centre of the island. That will tell if this is the right one."

LPM carefully got off Ho-oh. Suddenly, he kicked a stone and the fountain flew from his hands because of its weight. With a horrible crash, the fountain shattered into a thousand pieces.

Lugia: "No! The Island we owned will now be like this land of sand and soil forever!"

Ho-oh: "All hope is gone…"

AF (determined): "NO! There must be a way! We have to put it together again, at all costs! Hope is not lost yet!!!"

AF, HT, T and G started to pick up the pieces and put them together again.

G: "I wish there were a faster way to do this!"

As soon as G said that, there was a flash from AF's bag's side pocket, and Jirachi flew out.

Jirachi: "I will grant your wish. After all, it is mine."

HT: "Yours?"

And magically, the pieces flew up and fitted themselves together like a jigsaw puzzle being fitted together by invisible hands. The fountain was now complete, and light shone from it. LPM carefully placed it into the sand, and immediately, water started to spray from the spout. It splashed into the basin below, and slowly, the stone-laid paths appeared again, the fields of flame-red flowers bloomed and the house reappeared. The water calmed to its mysterious, azure blue and the sun shone brightly, resting on the west horizon. The sun, which had led them there, to this magical paradise.

Jirachi: "Good luck on finding the spirit of dreams."

AF, HT, T and G went into the house, and finding soft beds in it, on the second level, went to sleep for a night.

The next day, LPM was gone, but the legendaries were still there.

Ho-oh: "This island will stay like this until the next group of people comes here, but this island can only be found by those with the flame of hope alight in their hearts."

G: "Where did LPM go?"

Lugia: "He departed to the mainland on a little raft he made. If he could find this island, it was not because evil was in him, but because he, too has hope in his heart, and he'll probably find the Rocky Islands just beyond."

Then, Ho-oh, Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno departed.

Ho-oh: "Until next time, see you soon."

AF, HT, T and G watched as Ho-oh flew on towards the horizon, leaving a trail of glitter.

Look out for Part 2--Disaster at the Dream Archipelago


End file.
